


How to Train Your Soul Candy

by Kasuchi



Category: Bleach
Genre: Comedy, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-15
Updated: 2010-05-15
Packaged: 2017-11-17 10:40:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/550667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasuchi/pseuds/Kasuchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>With her gigai wrapped around her torso in a hug to end all hugs, Rukia re-evaluated the wisdom of Chappy candy.</i> Pyon requires some obedience training before Rukia can use her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Train Your Soul Candy

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://raynos.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://raynos.livejournal.com/)**raynos**. Last but not least. ♥

**1\. Understand the compatibility of the command and his/her build.**

Rukia pressed the soul candy into the mouth of her gigai and stepped back as the false body suddenly animated, sitting up and blinking in confusion.

"I am Rukia," she said formally, voice even and unemotional. "Who are you?"

Her doppelganger smiled widely. "Pyon~!"

Rukia's calm demeanor shattered. "Oi, oi! Don't hug me!" She backpedaled rapidly, but her gigai was already in motion.

With her gigai wrapped around her torso in a hug to end all hugs, Rukia re-evaluated the wisdom of Chappy candy.

"I can't breathe," she muttered hoarsely into the gigai's school uniform. Pyon just simply ignored her.

**2\. Gradually increase the difficulty of the command.**

"Stay," she said.

Pyon tilted her head took a step toward Rukia.

"No! Stay!"

Pyon's eyes started to water. Rukia froze. "Oh, nononono--"

"Uwaaaaaaah!" Pyon started to cry, giant tears streaming down her cheeks as she collapsed unladylike onto the grass.

Rukia felt frazzled. "I'm sorry, it's okay, stop crying, _please_ stop crying."

Pyon sniffled. "Sorry. Pyon."

"Let's just take it slow. Stay means you don't move. Think you can do that?"

Pyon nodded.

Rukia stood. "Stay."

Pyon folded her legs under her. Rukia backed up slowly.

There was a blur of movement and Rukia was being glomped by her gigai. Again.

Rukia sighed.

**3\. Gradually increase the duration of the command.**

"Okay, now sit still."

Pyon folded the gigai's legs under her, hands clasped in its lap.

One one-thousand.

Two one-thousand.

Three one-thousand.

Four one-thousand.

Five---

"Pyon~!"

For the fourth time that morning - that half hour, even - Rukia found herself pinned to the grass by a gigai inhabited by a Chappy soul candy.

"Pyon," she groaned, the false body heavier than it looked. "Pyon, get off of me."

"Yes, Rukia-sa~n!" Pyon leaped off and crouched about a meter away in the grass, her stance almost too catlike.

Rukia resisted the urge to rub her temples. It was clearly going to be a long day.

**4\. Gradually increase the distraction level when you give commands.**

Rukia held in her hand the bane of Pyon's existence. And the next lesson.

"Pyon, look at me."

Dutifully, Pyon (in the gigai that looked too much like her) turned to her owner.

Rukia held up a long piece of yarn, tied at one end. "Today we are going to learn about distrac--"

"Mine~!" Pyon cried, leaping into the air suddenly. Rukia had a vague sense of discomfort at the realization of just how short her school uniform skirt really was before she was mercilessly crushed.

"Ow," she muttered, voice muffled.

"Mine~!" Pyon crowed, brandishing her string like a trophy.

**5\. Over time, increase the distance between you and him/her.**

Rukia hesitantly handed over her favorite Chappy plushie to Pyon. "You are to stay and protect this plushie. Can you do that?"

Pyon held the doll in her hands with no gentleness. The plushie's head lolled back. Rukia winced internally. "Yes!" She set herself in a guarding stance, feet shoulder width apart and hunched forward.

Rukia raised an eyebrow. Shaking her head, she backed away slowly.

Pyon stayed.

Rukia kept walking, eyes glancing back every few steps.

Pyon remained motionless.

Rukia ducked behind a tree and smiled. Success!

"Why are you smiling, pyon?"

Rukia froze. Slowly, she turned.

Pyon smiled, but Chappy was missing.

**6\. Vary the distance between you, him/her, and other distractions.**

When Rukia was three feet away, Pyon would glomp her.

When Rukia was ten feet away, Pyon would chase after her.

When Rukia was twenty feet away, Pyon would stalk her. Just a little bit.

When Rukia was across the field, Pyon would suddenly be behind her.

When Rukia was pinned to the ground, Pyon would cheer.

If Rukia rolled out a ball of yarn, Pyon would ignore her and play with it.

If Rukia had a ribbon, it would soon be torn to shreds.

If Rukia had toys, Pyon would play with them.

If Rukia hid the toys, Pyon would cry. Loudly.

There really wasn't any winning.

**7\. Train in different locations.**

The first time Rukia tried training in the Kuchiki house, Pyon's excitement at being _inside_ led her to knock down no less than three _shoji_ walls, derail a sliding door, and (somehow) shred four tatami mats. Rukia had apologized profusely to the chief of staff. The old woman waved dismissively, but Rukia swore she saw the old woman glare at her.

When Pyon was at the barracks of the 13th, she would get distracted by (and distract) many of the recruits and officers. She hugged strangers and did cartwheels in the grass.

Rukia sighed and wished her skirt were inches longer.

**8\. Train on different surfaces and objects.**

Pyon liked to work on grass. Grass was soft and springy. She could do cartwheels and somersaults and flips. And, Rukia wouldn't be hurt so much if she tackled her a little too hard. Grass was perfect. Except if it was wet - then it was slippery. Pyon didn't like slippery.

It was part of the reason why she didn't like hardwood. It was shiny and slidey. Pyon felt unbalanced. Plus, there were so many things you could break!

Concrete was the worst. It was hard and it hurt to glomp on concrete.

But. At least it wasn't slippery, pyon.

**9\. Change the order of your commands.**

Pyon liked it when Rukia told her what to do in different ways.

Sometimes Pyon would have to sit, then stand, then stay. Those were the boring times. Pyon would do as Rukia asked, but it was _boring_.

Other times, Rukia had her roll from a standing position, then freeze mid-cartwheel. Pyon had held a handstand for half an hour before Rukia let her come down. Rukia had even disappeared for twenty minutes! But, when she came back, she had lunch. Pyon liked Rukia's lunches.

But Pyon's favorite times were when Rukia had her follow her silently. Pyon loved games.

**10\. Use the commands in different contexts.**

Rukia enjoyed challenging Pyon.

Watching Pyon sit in a chair for the first time was a pleasure. She enjoyed seeing her pupil think and figure out the meaning of the command. Pyon was much, much smarter than she seemed. Rukia had learned that herself.

So she told Pyon to fetch items she had never thrown, and follow shinigami who could disappear into crowds and stay in places and positions that would wear out a normal human being. But Pyon would comply with a nod and cheery, "Pyon~!"

And every success caused Rukia to flush with pride and pleasure at her charge.

**11\. Issue commands at different times of the day.**

Rukia started their days at different times.

At first, they had worked mostly in the afternoons, but once Pyon grew most accustomed to what Rukia was doing they would start earlier and earlier. The day Rukia saw the sun rise was the day she decided it was time to shift to night training.

After all, Shinigami did most of their work at night.

Pyon, Rukia realized quickly, disliked the dark. She cast suspicious glances in every direction, as if worried something would attack her.

"Do not worry," Rukia offered, doing her best to comfort her student. "No harm will come to you."

**12\. Use different body positions for each command.**

When Rukia tried to issue commands from a lying down position, Pyon had simply looked at her quizzically.

"Why are we practicing this, pyon?"

Rukia had sat up and considered her words before finally speaking. "If you were to be nearby in a battle, and if I were to be hurt or thrown to the ground, I would want you to understand my directions no matter what state I were in."

Pyon blinked.

"Say I told you to run," she continued. "You must understand that whether I'm standing beside you, far away from you, or face down on the ground."

**13\. Utilize different volume levels and tones of voice for each command.**

Pyon had said Rukia looked silly when she was far away shouting commands. Rukia had glared at her.

Pyon had asked why Rukia's voice was so strange when she gave commands that sparkled like that. Rukia had all but pouted.

When Rukia was nearby and shouted a command, Pyon had covered her ears and cried. It had taken Rukia half an hour to calm her down, and even then she was jittery through lunch.

When Rukia had whispered a command in the middle of a busy street, Pyon had asked her to repeat her words no less than fifty times.

Rukia's throat felt hoarse.

**14\. Disappear after issuing a command.**

"Pyon, you must understand. If I say stay and then I disappear, like this..." Rukia used her _shunpo_ to race across the field and back. "If I do that," she continued when she had returned, "Then you have to stay where you are, no matter how long it takes me."

"What if I get worried?"

Rukia shook her head. "If I told you to hide, then you must hide."

"Why, pyon?"

"Because," she said, crouching down so that she was at eye-level with her seated gigai. "You are just as important a part of this team as me or Shirayuki."

**15\. Disappear before issuing a command.**

Rukia flash stepped away, circling behind Pyon long enough to say, "Sit and stay," before disappearing completely.

Pyon sat down in the middle of the grassy field. After a few minutes, she laid back and watched the clouds roll by. By her count, all of them were Chappy Bunny. Every single one.

When Rukia returned three hours later with a basket of food and a ball of yarn, Pyon was half asleep in the grass, insisting dreamily that every cloud was Chappy.

Rukia smiled softly, then kicked Pyon gently in the side. "Oi, wake up. I'm back."

Pyon blinked, grinned, and glomped her.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Worth repeating: for [](http://raynos.livejournal.com/profile)[**raynos**](http://raynos.livejournal.com/) , for all of your love and support over the years.
> 
> 2\. Thank you, [](http://flaymingflutist.livejournal.com/profile)[**flaymingflutist**](http://flaymingflutist.livejournal.com/) for the quickie edit work. You are wonderful.
> 
> 3\. Steps were taken from...some website. These are, like, the American Dog Trainers Network training tips or something. I dunno.


End file.
